


this isn't even my final form

by excentricAnthropologist



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, this is the worst thing i've ever made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: Music for the HBIC.





	this isn't even my final form

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so fucking sorry

**this isn't even my final form \- a frieza fanmix**

_Music for the HBIC._

1\. **Boss Ass Bitch** \- Ptaf

_Ya'll bitches ain't shit, ya'll nothing to me_  
_I stay turnt up, don't worry about me_  
_When I come up on your hood_  
_Yeah, you're going to see me_  
_I'm a pretty ass bitch taking all the fades_

2\. **Beez in the Trap** \- Nicki Minaj feat. 2 Chainz

_Man, I been did that, man, I been popped off_  
_And if she ain't trying to give it up she get dropped off_  
_Let me bust that U-ie, bitch bust that open_  
_Might spend a couple thou just to bust that open_

3\. **I Am the Best** \- 2NE1

_어떤 비교도 난 거부해 이건 겸손한 얘기_  
_가치를 논하자면 나는 Billion dollar baby_  
_뭘 좀 아는 사람들은 다 알아서 알아봐_  
_아무나 잡고 물어봐 누가 제일 잘 나가_

4\. **I Don't Give a Fuck** \- Boss

_When you fuck with a bitch baller you call it a manslaughter_  
_When she's taking the life of one of your sons and daughters_  
_Because back then that's just the way shit went_  
_Bitches will blow yo ass up in a motherfuckin' minute_

5\. **X Gon' Give It to Ya** \- DMX

_Won't be the one ending up on his knees_  
_Bitch, please_  
_If the only thing you cats did is came out to play_  
_Stay out my way, motherfucker_

6\. **Fxxk Boyz Get Money** \- FEMM

_You ain’t turnin' me on with that ish_  
_Hang up the towel, move on, and just quit_  
_You can’t hang with the pro team baby_  
_Big girl games and I up and played ya!_

7\. **I Want It All/We Will Rock You Mash-Up** \- Queen feat. Armageddon aka Geddy

_Listen all you people, come gather round_  
_I gotta get me a game plan, gotta shake you to the ground_  
_Just give me what I know is mine_  
_People do you hear me, just give me the sign_

8\. **Bitch Better Have My Money** \- Rihanna

_Better have my money!_  
_Y'all should know me well enough_  
_Better have my money!_  
_Please don't call me on my bluff_  
_Pay me what you owe me_

9\. **Killin' It** \- Krewella

_You’re gonna push your luck_  
_Tell me you’ve had enough_  
_I’m taking off these gloves_  
_Get down and lick the dust_

10\. **Hello Bitches** \- CL

_난 지금 어디야 쇼핑 spree in Tokyo_  
_Wake up in my private jet 매일 아침 또띠아_  
_Liftin’ cards in Macau 내가 제일 잘나가_  
_Stop blowing up my phone_  
_Eh, won’t you hit me up on Kakao_

11\. **I Am Your Leader** \- Nicki Minaj feat. Rick Ross and Cam'ron

_I am your leader, yes I am your leader_  
_You're not a believer, suck a big dick_

12\. **Power** \- Kanye West

_No one man should have all that power_  
_The clock's tickin' I just count the hours_  
_Stop trippin' I'm tripping off the power_  
_21st century schizoid man_

**Author's Note:**

> [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/1Ftjw7sewrYtgQLXvHALb6?si=IjJQGgulQrGWAoCIBpNqxw)


End file.
